pizzamenguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Webkinz Fight Part 2
Summary Philly and Spots have their legendary fight one it stopped by the Roid educed Cherry who starts destroying everyone who will stop the evil Cherry. Story Fights fights and soon it turns into a team fight. Spots and Philly have two big teams and Furry, Birthday and Bluey are there to judge. After Furry shoots off a gun and hits a car they start to fighting at first only Philly and Spots fight. The rest soon fight. King made a machine to suck all the violence out of the area so everyone stops fighting, I mean seriously look at Jeanie. Cherry however gets madder and starts beating everyone up and throw the off the bed. He is then defeated by Kathleen and Buttercup. Furry and Birthday thank them for stopping Cherry. Bluey then tries hiding from Rose which he does by hiding up people butts. Characters Location Brian's Room Game Console * Zelda DS Lite Facts There was a long process before the making of this video to see which Webkinz would be in each team. First video to have Cherry as a villain. A remade version of this along with the first part was created in 2015 called Webkinz Fight: Director's Cut The phrase how do you know was first said in this video and would become a recurring saying. Gallery Transcript Furry: Huh fights fights fights, and soon it comes to a team fight, wow wow wow. Birthday: It's amazing how Spot's Team. Spots: Grrr! Birthday: And Philly's Team. Philly: Grrr! Furry: Are big. Anyway the fight will start somehow I don't know I ain't a good war bug. Bluey: Um I'm looking through the rule book and it says let's fight. Birthday: Ok let's fight. Opsy I farted. Furry: Ok when I fire this gun which I never did before um go. GO! BAM! MY CAR! Birthday: But you shoot up in the air. Furry: Go! Philly: I'm after, I'm after Spots! Furry: Um why aren't you fighting. Oh that mean go, yeah. aghaghdshfg! Sally: Babies bad babies! J.K. Rowlings: MOOOOMMM! Batman: It's time to suck bad Babies blood. Ducky: Um what am I doing here anyway? Batman: Time to suck babies blood. Furry: This fight is boring. Hurry up fight some more! Kathleen: FIGHT! But this is not miracle, It's not good. Buttercup: We must never fight. Don't listen to those punks! Buttercup: I'm old. Kathleen: Hey mom your weird. Buttercup: I am. Little Peg: AGGHGH! Greenie: WAAAHH! Air Head: Come on fight coward! Greenie: I ain't doing that Little R.J. is. Little R.J.: WAAAH! Philly: Wait everyone why are we fighting anyway I forget why. Spots: Me you idiot. Philly: Wait but why? Why did we even start this fight. It's so stupid. King: I smell unviolence coming. Little Princess: How do you know? King: I hate violence. So when I smell it I have to destroy it. So I'm doing this to the people. Spots: You're Right. Philly: And seriously look at Jeanie. Ok that was stupid. But whose the run that's fighting them all? I'm tougher than! AHHHH! King: Mom I'm making the violence go away. Whose beating us up all? Cherry: HI I"M CHERRY I'M BETTER THEN ANYBODY! Air Head: AGHH! Batman. Batman: Bite. Little Peg: Run everyone run! Cherry: Bye bye prince? AGGH! No! Cherry: Yippe! Bye Stinky! Booger Boy! Little Peg! Splash: Splash! Rose: Mama Mia! AGGH! WAAAH! Little Princess: What the? No! Bluey: Help! Sally: Babies! I'm ok. Cherry: Bluey! Bluey: WAH! Cherry: Bye bye Mick! Robin: AGH! MY CAR! Blueberry: Don't hurt me I'm an old man! Kathleen: Your violence you Cherrypo how could you Cherrypo how could you. Well Kathleen: Cherrypo's Evil. Buttercup: yeah. Furry: AGH! UGH! This is my hurts. Um guys Birthday where are you? I'm buried in here. Birthday: Don't worry I'll use my motor farts. I can't dig I only digged an inch. Mr. R: Hi! Um I'm Mr. R. Birthday: Get out of here! Mr. R: UGH! Birthday: Furry your here. Furry: Let's get out of here before it gets to wild. Birthday: I'll have to throw you, I'm not good at throwing. Furry: No worries. Birthday: We have to fart up there. Furry: Thanks guys for saving the day. Kathleen: No problem Cherrypo is evil. If you think about that. Furry: Ok then. Well this is then end the video. Kathleen: When somebody hurts a kid they'll pay! Buttercup: Yeah! She dose everything I did back in the old days. Bluey: Guys can I hide Rose is after me. Birthday: Ok get in my Butt. Bluey: Ok then. Birthday: There's a lot of video games inside. It's where I hide stuff from Rose. Here she comes. Rose: Bluey needs to get feed more often I'll make him full into he explodes. Furry: There's Nothing we haven't saw him. Rose: Your kidding. He must be inside Birthday's butt. Bluey: I'm out. I came out his mouth. Furry: Run run hide in Kathleen's butt. Kathleen: Over here. Rose: Mama Mia, He must of went in here. He's not inside. He must be in Furry's Butt. Furry: NO NO NO! Rose: Not in there. How about in. Buttercup: I have a tiny butt. Rose: He's not in there it's to tiny. How about her mouth. Rose: Not in there. I found a baby inside here. Not in there but that babies really angry. I guess I'll just live here forever without that little cute Bluey. His face used to look like this. Never mind I guess this is the end of the video turn it off. WAH! Bluey: Well that's the end. goodbye. Category:Video Category:2010 Category:Webkinz Category:BKTWebkinz Category:Webkinz Fights Category:Furry Category:Birthday Category:Philly Category:Spots Category:Cherry Category:Bluey Category:Kathleen Category:Buttercup Category:Rose Category:King Category:Little Princess Category:Air Head Category:Greenie Category:Little R.J. Category:Batman Category:Sally Category:J.K. Rowlings Category:Blueberry Category:Lemony Category:Icey Category:Army Category:Sloppy Category:Little Peg Category:Nintendo Category:Starfire Category:Yippe Category:Freddy Category:King Julien Category:Mombo Category:Dorothy Category:Splash Category:Jeanie Category:Beast Boy Category:Jumper Category:Robin Category:Nutty Category:Mickey Category:Walle Category:Zesty Category:Jaws Category:Ducky